The Day After
by LOTSlover
Summary: Sequel to Just Another Day, Bruce and Diana decide to take their relationship further. BMWW FLUFF.


**This is the sequel to Just Another Day. I decided we needed to see where things went after Batman invited Diana to stay and patrol with him.**

 **Thanks to Dinasis for his thoughts and insight! :)**

 **The Day After**

"Diana, I'm so sorry."

"Bruce, I told you it was alright," she attempted to reassure him for the millionth time as they sped down the secret tunnel that led to the Batcave.

"I should've warned you about Clayface," he groused as he parked the Batmobile, more than angry with himself. He paused to look at her, his hands falling from the steering wheel to rest in his lap as his shoulders slumped. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," she insisted, pulling a stringy raven tress out of her face and smiling brightly at him. "Nothing that a hot shower and Alfred's crepes won't fix."

Bruce pulled his cowl back with a relieved sigh, raking his fingers back through his disheveled hair. An amused smile tugged at his lips, but his blue eyes still held a measure of concern. "You really got bombarded," he told her, affectionately pulling another clay covered lock of hair out of her face.

"It's alright," she replied, trying to ignore the tingles his gesture had just stirred within her. "Besides, I was formed from clay, remember? I guess you could say Clayface and I are kind of kindred spirits."

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle with her teasing remark. She was taking this all so well, so much better than anyone else ever would. Only Diana would turn an absolute disaster into a positive, making a joke out of being covered in clay.

"That's terrible," he told her as he struggled to hold back his amusement, but it was more than difficult. "You and Clayface have absolutely nothing in common…believe me."

"Actually, I'm more worried about your poor car than myself," she admitted, looking down at the clay that continued to ooze off her. "It's going to take forever to clean my side of the Batmobile."

Bruce snorted in response as he fought down the urge to pull her into his lap and kiss her. He'd had many dreams about having her in the Batmobile, Diana straddling him as they finally gave into their desire. It didn't help in the least that she was covered in clay and still managed to look as endearing as ever.

"Alfred and I have had to clean more of Gotham's attempts to kill me out of this car then you can imagine," he revealed with a grunt, knowing he should get out of the car, but he didn't want to move just yet. It was quite pleasant being alone in here with her. "I'll have to teach you how to duck next time."

The corner of Diana's lips quirked into a pleased smile. "So there's going to be a next time?" she asked as she unconsciously leaned a little closer towards him.

There was a sultry quality to her voice that caused desire to flare hotly inside of him as he tilted his head closer to her, his gaze falling to her lips. She looked so cute with dried smudges of clay on her nose and cheeks, her chin. She was the only one he knew who could look the way that she did and still managed to turn him on as uncomfortably as he was at that moment.

"With any luck …if I don't screw up the next few hours," he said with hopeful expectation in his voice.

"Hmmm…a few hours, huh?" she softly replied, pausing to lightly wet her suddenly dry lips and catching the soft sound of a throaty growl from the Bat. "Just how long do you think it'll take for me to eat breakfast?"

Bruce could actually feel his cheeks growing warm, noting that she was part of a very select few who had managed to make him blush. She was making his head spin and he hadn't even touched her or kissed her again. Of course, her innocent act wasn't helping the throbbing pressure that was making his uniform pants unbelievably tighter.

Before Bruce could come back with a witty retort, the sound of a motorcycle pulling up next to the car interrupted them. They both pulled back as if they had been caught in a compromising position, each almost wishing that they had. They opened the doors of the car, climbing out of the Batmobile and silently hoping Tim would make a hasty retreat from the cave.

"Hey, guys!" Tim cheerfully greeted them, completely oblivious to what he had just interrupted. "Whoa! Diana! Bats told me that you were helping him tonight on patrol, but it looks like you're the one who needs the help."

"It's really not as bad as it looks," she tried to tell him.

"I'm not so sure about that, Di," Tim said with a chuckle as he swiftly pulled out his phone and took a picture of her. "You haven't looked in a mirror lately, have you?"

"Tim, put the phone away," Bruce growled in irritation at him as he silently wondered how he could get his hands on a copy of that picture.

"It's okay, Bruce," Diana reassured him. "I'm sure I look like a complete mess."

"Actually, you look really—" Tim began.

"Tim!" Bruce nearly yelled with a warning rasp, noticing the way Tim's teenage stare was admiring the Amazonian beauty. "Why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up before breakfast and bed?"

"Oh yah…right," he agreed, his cheeks staining red in embarrassment. "I'll see you both later."

"Sleep well, Tim," Diana called after him as the teenager made a hasty departure under his mentor's menacing glower.

"Come on," Bruce said, walking past her. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Diana couldn't suppress the shiver that his suggestion invoked, all sorts of enticing possibilities racing through her mind. Following him towards the other side of the cave, she couldn't help but notice the nervous flutter that had taken up residence inside of her.

She held her breath as she followed him towards the showers, wondering if he would be joining her or not. The thought nearly made her moan in anticipation, warmth pooling low in her pelvis. Hera, she wanted this man so badly she thought she might just go mad.

Bruce came to a sudden stop before abruptly turning around to face her. So engrossed in her inappropriate thoughts, she didn't have a chance to keep herself from plowing right into him, Bruce's arms instinctively coming up around her to keep her from falling.

She found her lips tantalizingly close to his, his breath warm against her face as his gauntleted hands drew her in even closer to him. "Sorry," she murmured in embarrassment.

Bruce gave her a crooked grin as he reluctantly released his hold on her. "I'm not," he muttered, echoing his response to her kiss in that Thanagarian restaurant not so very long ago. "There are two showers, one on either side of that middle dividing wall. There are plenty of towels on the shelf. Help yourself to my clothes you find back there."

"No, it's perfect…thank you, Bruce," she replied as he released his hold on her, disappointed that he wouldn't be joining her in the shower.

She wanted him to come with her, but wasn't sure how to invite him without sounding desperate or pushing him too far too fast. Maybe he wasn't ready to be with her like she had thought or didn't want her like she had hoped.

Bruce watched her as she went towards the shower on the left, noticing the disappointment that had flitted through her eyes. She had no idea how it was taking every ounce of resolve he had to keep himself from following her into that shower at that moment.

He was aching to scrub every last bit of that clay from her flawless body, but he wanted this to be perfect in every way and, right now, he was far too keyed up for their first time together to be romantic in any sense of the word. It would be primal, raw and filled with pure unadulterated lust, far too rough for her first time.

Heading to the showers on the right, Bruce quickly stripped off his uniform, picking up on the sound of her breastplate clanking on the floor. It sent a jolt like electricity through him as he imagined removing her uniform himself. His breath hitched as the sound of the other shower starting filled his ears.

He was mentally kicking himself as he made his way to the other shower, wondering what the hell he was thinking taking a shower all alone when he could be in there with her right now, exploring every single inch of her, feeling her soft skin against his.

Turning on the water, he heard humming coming from Diana's side of the shower, her voice like angels singing. It was making the decision to wait to make love to her that much harder to stand by. He let out a strangled gasp as he pressed his forehead against the wall of the shower, squeezing his eyes closed against the desire that was surging through him in hot waves.

Little did he know that Diana was struggling just as much as he was at that moment, her forehead leaning on the opposite side of the wall in a mirror image. The feel of the warm water on her skin felt heavenly, but what she really wanted to feel was his hands and mouth on her, the full weight of his masculine body pressing into hers.

Her hand slipped up, her palm coming to rest against the wall. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking now. Was he thinking about her, wanting her just as desperately as she wanted him? Was he regretting that kiss they had shared on the rooftop, second guessing his decision to bring her back to the manor this morning?

Bruce reached down to flip the handle of the shower in the opposite direction, the hot water sluicing down his back rapidly turning ice cold. He growled in heated frustration in an effort to calm himself down some, knowing he needed to tamp down on his pent-up desire for her, but it was next to impossible with her wet and naked on the other side of the wall.

He quickly finished washing up before grabbing a towel and drying off. Wrapping it around his waist, he stepped out of the shower, pausing to listen. It was very quiet on Diana's side of the showers making him wonder if she was truly alright.

She'd taken a pretty nasty blow to the head tonight right before Clayface doused her in clay. What if she was in trouble now? Worry made his legs move to her side of the changing room without a second thought. He silently peered around the corner to find her standing there with a towel wrapped around her body. She had pulled out one of his t-shirts and was holding it up inspecting it.

The sight of her in nothing but a towel did absolutely nothing to diminish his hunger for her. He wanted to kiss her, to pull that towel free from her body and ravish her until neither of them could move for hours.

Bruce forced himself to turn away from her before he saw more of her than she wanted him to see just yet. While the Bat in his head was yelling at him to run, the Bruce Wayne in him kept reminding him just how much he truly loved her.

Diana looked up at that very moment to see his rapidly retreating form. She couldn't help admiring the sight of him with nothing but a towel around his waist, the tantalizing vision of pure masculinity that was so Bruce, making it next to impossible not to follow him.

She quickly removed the towel and dressed, pausing to savor Bruce's scent that permeated his Gotham Knights t-shirt before pulling it on over her head. She didn't think that she was going to last much longer. If he didn't make the first move soon, she was going to end up jumping him and taking him whether he was ready or not.

"Bruce, what should I do with my unifo—" she started to ask, pausing as he came out in workout shorts, his t-shirt in his hand.

His shorts hung low on his hips, revealing the deep muscular cut that led her gaze down to what she was growing desperate to get her hands on. She quickly looked up to meet his smoldering stare, somewhat embarrassed by where her eyes had just been. His wet hair was sticking up at odd angles, droplets of water slowly trickling down his chest and following the deep grooves of his pectoral muscles.

She lightly bit at her bottom lip as she stared ravenously at Bruce's chest, wanting to lick the drops of water from his skin. It nearly caused Bruce's resolve to completely shatter along with the fact that she looked sexy as hell wearing his t-shirt and running shorts and knowing there was nothing on underneath.

She had the front of his t-shirt tied into a knot in the front, revealing her taut slim waist, the black shorts barely being held in place by her hips. She was driving him wild without even trying which was another quality that attracted him to her. She had no clue how truly provocative she was, exuding such raw sensuality and charm and yet still held such an element of purity and innocence about her. It was an intoxicating if not lethal combination.

"Um, what should…I do…my uniform," was all Diana was able to get out as she pointed back over her shoulder.

" _Damn, she is beyond adorable,"_ Bruce thought, trying to keep a tight hold on his building hunger for her. He was failing miserably as he closed the distance between them. "Alfred will take care of it for you."

Diana silently nodded, drawing a deep breath to calm her nerves as Bruce came to stand right in front of her. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to hold on until she finally just burst into flames, his close proximity making it next to impossible to think straight.

He raised his hand as he stared into her blue eyes, his fingers taking a wet curl and pulling it behind her ear. His fingers lingered on her face, lightly tracing her cheekbone before following the delicate curve of her cheek. He tipped his head as his mouth slowly descended on hers, kissing her tenderly despite his overwhelming desire to devour her at that moment.

His hand slipped up into her hair, holding her close as he slowly explored her mouth, his tongue repeatedly sliding so sensually across hers. Her taste was even better than he had remembered from the kiss in the restaurant, fueling the fire steadily simmering inside.

Bruce abruptly pulled away, taking a step back. He wanted her so badly, more than he had ever wanted any other woman in his entire life, but he didn't want to push her either. He knew she'd never been with a man before and he didn't want to rush her, but they had been dancing around this intense sexual desire for two years now. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to last.

Alfred's voice unexpectedly cut through the thick fog of desire that was enveloping them, carrying down into the cave from the steps leading into the manor. "Breakfast is ready."

Bruce released a ragged breath in an effort to regain some semblance of control over his desire. "I guess we should go upstairs and eat or Alfred will be coming down after us."

Diana nodded her head, doing her best to hide her disappointment. "Sounds good."

She knew that she should just be happy that he had actually allowed her to go out on patrol with him and inviting her back to the manor for breakfast, but it was more than difficult to be patient when she was so close to actually having what she wanted most. She was beginning to think she just might need to show him what she wanted.

Pulling his t-shirt on over his head, Bruce led Diana up the stairs into the manor, his mind working overtime at trying to decide how far he could take things with her. He silently cursed to himself in frustrated annoyance. He was Bruce Wayne for crying out loud, playboy billionaire of Gotham. Even though it was just a façade in order to cover for his alter-ego, he still had a plethora of experience with women. He reminded himself that Diana was no different.

But in his heart, he knew she was. There was no other woman like Diana and there never would be.

Entering the library, the pair was immediately assaulted by the smell of crepes, Diana's stomach instantly growling loud enough to cause Bruce to stop in his tracks. He turned around with a grin to find her sheepishly looking back at him.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Maybe a little," she replied, shrugging a shoulder as she averted her eyes in embarrassment.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday morning," she thoughtfully confessed with a frown.

"Why didn't you say something last night?" he asked. "We could have stopped somewhere and gotten you something to eat."

"I didn't want to interrupt your patrol," she said as they entered the kitchen. "Besides, I didn't think I exactly looked presentable after dealing with Clayface."

Bruce chuckled softly, shaking his head as he cast a glance at Alfred who was setting their plates on the kitchen table. "I still could have gotten you something," he insisted. "Morning, Alfred."

"Good morning, Master Bruce," Alfred greeted them with a pleased smile. "Miss Diana, it is so good to see you again. I heard a nasty rumor about you having a run-in with Clayface. I do hope you are alright."

It was Diana's turn to chuckle as Bruce pulled out her chair for her right next to his. "I have to admit it was quite the introduction. Sorry to leave my uniform for you to take care of."

"Not to worry," Alfred reassured her. "I have become quite proficient at cleaning superhero uniforms. I'll have it ready for you within the hour."

Bruce frowned with Alfred's words, flashing him a glare. "There's no rush, Alfred. Take your time. I'm sure you have other things that you need to attend to first."

The corners of Alfred's lips curled slightly, more than relieved that his surrogate son was finally allowing the best thing that had come into his life into his heart. "As a matter of fact, I do have several things that I need to attend to. If it is alright with you, Miss, I will have your uniform ready by lunch?"

Diana smiled brightly. "That would be fine, Alfred, as long as Bruce doesn't mind me hanging around for a few more hours. I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"You can stay for as long as you want, Princess," Bruce told her as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

Diana bit her bottom lip in an effort to hide her pleasure with his offer. "Thank you," she softly said. "Alfred, this looks amazing. I'm starving."

"Trust me…she is," Bruce teased, elbowing her arm.

"It's not my fault," she maintained, chin raised in defiance. "I was out on missions all day and then I had a birthday gift to deliver. I was planning on eating something when I returned to the Watchtower last night."

"I guess it's my fault for keeping you out all night then," Bruce replied as he took a bite of his crepes.

Diana grinned at him. "The crepes definitely make up for it."

"Well, it's been Master Bruce's favorite Saturday morning meal ever since he was a little boy," Alfred revealed.

"I bet you were so cute when you were a little boy," Diana decided. "I would have loved to see you running around the manor."

Alfred simply smiled, deciding it was high time he made a hasty exit. "If you two will excuse me, I have some things to take care of."

"You saw me when I was a kid, remember?" Bruce reminded her.

"That doesn't count. You were so cute in your little bat suit, but I didn't get to see your face," she reminded him as she dug into her breakfast.

"It wasn't a little bat suit," Bruce countered in mock irritation as he paused to glare at her. "There is nothing little about me, Princess."

"Is that a fact?" Diana leaned closer, a seductive curl of her lips making his groin twitch. "I think I'd rather just find out for myself."

Bruce's hungry gaze fell to the lips that he was aching to kiss, her sexual innuendo heating his blood. He was more than anxious for her to explore him from head to toe, but only after he had been able to explore every inch of her first.

He closed the distance even further, her lips so temptingly close. "Who says I'm going to let you catch me?" he teased.

He lost himself in the ocean blueness of her eyes, drowning himself in the darkening desire he found there. It was desire for him and him alone, him above all others. It astounded him, staggered his mind and took his breath away. Why him when she could have any man on the face of the earth?

"I'm an Amazon and a warrior," she replied in a sultry tone, her free hand coming to rest on his upper thigh and taking him completely by surprise with her assertiveness especially given the innocent expression gracing her face. "I _always_ get what I want."

Bruce nearly swallowed his tongue as her fingers began to trace along his thigh, her fingernails lightly raking towards his groin. She smiled sweetly at him, her lips parting slightly to allow the tip of her tongue to briefly slip out. He groaned loudly, his breath hitching as her fingers grazed over his hardening length.

"I think maybe…I should make it…hard for you," he managed to choke out, the death grip he held on his fork turning his knuckles white, his entire body tense with a hunger that had nothing to do with food. He was starving for her.

"I think you already are making it hard for me," she teased, her fingers boldly beginning to caress him through his running shorts as she leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "Don't you agree?"

Bruce drew in a deep shuddering breath in an effort to calm himself, but it was near difficult with the way she was teasing him, her breath warm against his ear. All his blood was pumping south, his member throbbing mercilessly as she continued to stroke him with such an innocently wicked expression on her face.

"Diana…" he gasped sharply, his fork dropping onto his plate with a loud clank.

"Bruce, you seem a bit tense," she coyly remarked as she pulled back to gaze at him, her hand showing no mercy. "What do you think we should do about it?"

"Damn you," he throatily growled, snatching her hand from his crotch and yanking her up onto her feet.

Diana barely had time to let go of her fork before Bruce was dragging her from the kitchen, through the foyer, and up the stairs to his bedroom. He roughly kicked the door closed with a fierce slam before he had her pushed up against it, pinning her there with his body.

"I'll show you exactly what we're going to do about it," he huskily stated, his chest already heaving as his mouth crashed into hers with a fierce possessiveness that took her completely by surprise.

It was primal and real; instinct taking over as passion and desire that had been locked away for far too long was finally set free. All their walls were down— his defenses decimated, her purity and innocence right there for him to take as he kissed her breathless.

The passion swiftly grew more heated, both surrendering to what they wanted most—each other. Her hands slipped from his neck to the hem of his t-shirt, causing him to pull back long enough for her to remove his t-shirt and toss it aside.

His lips immediately met hers again as he pulled her firmly against his body, trapping her there though she could easily break free if she truly wanted to. Thankfully, she didn't seem to want to as her fingernails lightly grazed over his back, his tongue thoroughly exploring her mouth again.

Diana's hands wandered over his bare chest, stroking the sculpted muscles and scars that she found there. It was just about the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her entire life, visible proof of his noble spirit that was so alluring to her. He truly was a knight.

He was the epitome of such raw masculinity and she wanted to feel every single bit of it now. Her hands slid down his chest to caress his rippled abdomen, her fingers slipping along the edge of the waistband of his running shorts and causing him to shiver in response to her.

He groaned with where her hand was heading, desperate to feel every inch of her body rubbing against his, for her to do to him everything that she teased him about in the kitchen. He continued to kiss her as his hands pulled her t-shirt loose, pausing long enough to pull it over her head and revealing her to him.

Bruce reached down to grasp her thighs, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. They both moaned with the feel of their chests pressed against one another, skin against skin and hearts hammering in unison. He kissed her as he carried her to his bed, his need for her becoming too overpowering to bear it a moment longer as he laid her down.

He immediately moved over her, kissing along her jaw as his large hand settled on her breast. She arched her back into his touch, turning her head and offering more of herself to him. Her one hand moved to grip his upper arm as he kissed a hot wet trail down her throat to her breast, her other hand clutching at the sheets.

"Bruce," she murmured, her thoughts growing incoherent as she became wrapped up in a thick fog of pleasure created by him. "I want…you."

Her fingers slipped up his muscular bicep to lightly trace over his shoulder before slipping up into his hair. She firmly gripped the short black strands at the nape of his neck, keeping his mouth on her breast. The back of her head pressed even further into the pillow, crying out her pleasure as he raked his teeth over her nipple, pausing to suck hard.

Her pleasure-filled moans and whimpers were turning him on even further. Just knowing that he was the one bringing her such ecstasy was mind-blowing, the way she was giving herself to him, her purity. He had dreamed of this for so long that now that it was becoming a reality, he didn't know if he was going to be able to hold on much longer.

Diana began to squirm as he kissed and nipped along her abdomen, hooking his fingers in the waistband of her shorts and pulling them down as he kissed his way to her hot wet center. He tossed the shorts over his shoulder as he stroked her, her hands finding his hair and holding on for dear life.

She'd never felt such incredible pleasure before as he worked her body into a frenzy that was swiftly pushing her over the edge. Just as she felt her body teetering on the precipice, Bruce started kissing his way back up along her torso as he removed his own shorts, his hand moving to grip her thigh and pushing her leg up closer to her body.

"Bruce…what…what are you…doing?" she panted heavily, her head rolling from side to side as she tried to make her brain work.

His lips met hers in a searing kiss that curled her toes, the taste of herself lingering on his tongue doing nothing to settle her frantic need for release. She felt as though she was going to go mad if he didn't do something to allow her some relief.

He positioned her hips right where he wanted her, teasing her wet entrance with the tip of his member and earning a throaty growl from his Amazon lover. He knew she wasn't going to be able to take much more and neither was he at this point. She was just so breathtaking and the feel of her soft yet muscular form beneath him was driving him wild.

"Princess," he whispered as he kissed along her cheekbone to her ear. "I've wanted you…almost from the moment I saw you."

"Please…Bruce," she whimpered, pleading for him to take her as she lifted her pelvis in an effort to get what she wanted.

He shifted his hips, slipping inside of her and slowly pushing himself deeper into her heat. It took everything he had to hold himself back when all he wanted to do was start thrusting in and out of her with wild abandon.

Bruce stared down at her in absolute wonder, not wanting to miss one second of this amazing connection with her, memorizing every single flicker of pleasure across her beautiful face. She met his stare, the intensity of it stealing her breath as he fully sheathed himself inside of her.

There was so many warring emotions storming in his piercing blue eyes—hunger, lust, pleasure and possibly love? The thought that he could possibly love her brought tears to her eyes, stunning her. She had loved him for almost two years now and to think that he might actually share in that love was more than she had hoped for.

"Princess," he breathed her name at the sight of her tears, his breathing labored. "What is it? Am I hurting you?"

"No," she quickly reassured him, nuzzling her nose against his and finding it difficult to speak. "I just…I never thought…I'd ever have this with you. I…I love you, Bruce."

Her words pierced his heart, guilt swelling in his chest. He had been a fool to wait so long to admit his feelings for her. He had barely wanted to admit it to himself that he was madly in love with this woman that he was making love to at that moment let alone admit it to her, but he couldn't ignore it any longer. He wanted her and he wasn't about to let her go now that he had her.

Their lips met in an open-mouthed kiss as he moved his hips, moving in and out of her. She loved him. His Diana…his princess. She loved him and he loved her. It caused a fierce warmth to roil through his entire body, her love setting him free from the shackles that had bound his heart for so very long.

Bruce placed butterfly kisses all over face as he made love to her, his pulse racing and his heart hammering. "I love you, Princess," he softly declared, kissing her throat. "I have loved you…for so very long."

Diana's lips curled into a smile as she grasped his face in her hands, pulling him back to her so she could kiss him. She abruptly wrapped her legs tightly around him, flipping him over onto his back and taking control as she moved her hips up and down over him.

He gazed at her through hooded eyes, staring at her with absolute amazement as he watched himself disappear inside of her over and over again. It was the most erotic sight, causing him to buck his hips in an effort to delve even deeper inside of her.

Diana cried out, her head falling back as her raven hair flowed down her spine. Her mouth hung open as moans and gasps of pleasure repeatedly rolled off her tongue especially when Bruce began to stroke her breasts. It was almost sensory overload with how he was raising his hips to meet her downward push, his hands touching her everywhere he could reach.

She swiftly captured his hands, lacing their fingers together before pinning his hands on either side of his head to the mattress. She leaned over him with a predatory smirk on her lips, her breasts repeatedly brushing against his chest as she continued to make love to him.

Bruce swore she was going to kill him off, the sheer ecstasy pounding through his entire body unlike anything he'd ever experienced before her. "Princess…please," he breathlessly pleaded for relief.

She twisted her hips, his eyes rolling back in his head as she leaned down to kiss him. Unable to take her sweet torture a moment longer, he quickly sat up, taking her by surprise as he rolled her onto her back. Unable to hold back any longer, he drove into her with deep, bone-jarring strokes.

Her neck arched as she moaned his name again and again, her fingernails raking down his upper arms and causing him to hiss with the sting of pain that mingled with unbelievable pleasure. It was a heady combination to say the least especially with an Amazon wildcat beneath him.

She suddenly came with a cry, taking him over the edge with her. He kissed her softly, deeply as he pressed her deeper into the mattress with his full weight. Her arms stroked over his back, roaming over the muscular plane slick with sweat.

"Sweet Aphrodite…that was…" she whispered as she struggled to catch her breath.

"That was… incredible," he finished for her as he rolled off her.

Settling onto his side next to her, Bruce propped his elbow on the bed, cradling his head in his hand as he gazed down at her body flush and glowing with her release. He gently brushed a couple of raven curls from her face, bending down to kiss her once more as his hand came to rest on her abdomen. He lovingly caressed her smooth skin as their lips tangled; both more than amazed at how the night had ended.

"This has to be the best birthday of my entire life," he finally said as he gazed down at her.

Diana softly smiled up at him, her hand coming up to rest against his cheek. "Well, it's technically not your birthday anymore, but I'll take that as a compliment."

Bruce turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. "I love you so much, Princess. I'm sorry it took me until now to admit it."

Her hand slid up to the back of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss that left him panting and wanting more with her. He rolled onto his back, pulling her over with him and allowing her to settle on top of him, his arms holding her against him.

Diana rested her chin on his chest as she stared into his eyes, her heart swelling with the love she felt for this man as her hands stroked his sides. "I'm just happy you let me in…let me love you."

"Me too," he murmured as he hooked her hair behind her ear, a huge smile forming on his lips as her stomach growled loudly in response. "We never did get to eat breakfast."

"I'll go get it," she volunteered, giving his member a loving squeeze before leaping from the bed much to Bruce's disappointment.

"As long as you promise to pick up where you just left off," he adamantly stated, sitting up and leaning back on his elbows as he watched her make her way his closet. God, she was gorgeous. "You still need to show me everything you were teasing me with downstairs in the kitchen."

Pulling one of his dress shirts from the closet, she quickly slipped it on, pulling her long hair free from inside the shirt. A low, predatory growl reached her ears, forcing her to turn around to find a very ravenous look in her lover's eyes.

"You definitely have to wear that for me from now on every time you're here," he told her, admiring the way his shirt skimmed her thighs.

Diana grinned at him as she made her way back to the bed, a blush suffusing her cheeks as she raked her fingers through her thick mane. "I'll be right back," she purred, leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

Bruce grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt to hold her where he wanted her, wanting more than anything to rip that shirt off her body and take her all over again. "You better hurry or I'll be coming down after you."

"Is that a promise?" she teased as she sauntered to the door, adding a little extra sway to her hips.

Bruce flopped back in the bed, a frustrated huff escaping his lips. "Damn you, woman," he cursed. "You're going to kill me. If you're not back in five minutes—"

"Give me three," she countered.

"Three minutes," he agreed. "I'm timing you."

She giggled as she quickly left, knowing that she had just barely gotten out of there without him attacking her. She practically raced towards the kitchen, nearly running headlong into Alfred who was just about to clean up the breakfast dishes.

A knowing smile touched his lips as he saw the princess in Bruce's dress shirt. "Miss Diana," he greeted her. "You barely touched your crepes I see."

"I suddenly found something else I was hungry for," she replied with a conspiratorial grin as Alfred handed her a tray. She blushed as she accepted the tray, placing both plates of crepes on it as well as the pitcher of orange juice and two cups. "Thanks, Alfred."

"It's my pleasure, Miss," he reassured her. "Just call down if you two need anything. I'll have your uniform all ready for you in an hour or so."

"Oh, don't rush, Alfred," she told him with a beaming smiling as she glanced down at the shirt she had on. "I think I found something I like better to wear."

Alfred nodded with a smile as Diana left the kitchen with nourishment in hand, more than pleased with how things had turned out for them. He had a feeling Bruce would be looking forward to his birthday from now on.

 **THE END**


End file.
